


Couch Talk

by callasyndra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, YOI Shit Bang 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017, Yuuri is the best listener, talk about masturbation, under age of 18 intent to use sex toys, welcome to teenage hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callasyndra/pseuds/callasyndra
Summary: This takes place after March 1, between the Four Continents and the World Championships of 2017.  Victor and Yuuri have bought a new place with 2 bedrooms and Yurio is officially living with them.





	Couch Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to the folks who put the Shit Bang together! This is the very first bang I've participated in, and the positivity has been amazing. I had a lot of fun writing this scene - here's hoping you guys enjoy it!

          Yuuri walked out of the kitchen to grab a book since he was at a point where he could take a break.  Walking into the bedroom he shared with Victor, he walked over to grab the current book he was reading off the bookshelf.  As he was in there he gathered all the dirty clothes they’d both left strung across the room and tossed them into the hamper. 

          Making his way back into the living room, Yuuri noticed Yurio coming out of his room with his laptop.  The 17 yr old plopped himself down on the couch, busying himself with whatever he was looking at.  Shrugging, Yuuri walked past to lean against one of the kitchen cabinets as he opened his book.

          He’d been reading for about 5 minutes when he heard Yurio clear his throat and call out, “Hey Katsudon!  Could you come here?”

          Well that was odd.  Usually Yurio just demanded what he wanted, but he was asking for something.  Interest peaked, Yuuri made his way over to the teen.

          “What’s up, Yurio?” Yuuri asked curiously.

          The tips of Yurio’s ears were red and his shoulders were hunched like he couldn’t believe he was going to have this conversation.  Yuuri waited patiently as experience had taught him that pushing the younger man never really worked in his favor.  Finally, Yurio blew out a breath and began talking quickly.

          “You know Otabek and I started dating after Four Continents, right?”  Yuuri nodded since Yurio had talked about nothing else for about two weeks.  “Well, we’re having to do it long-distance obviously, and I’m…look there’s a bunch of fanfiction out there about me and Otabek and I haven’t done **any** of the stuff they’re talking about, but I **want** to do it with him sometime.  And I don’t want to not know what I’m doing, so I got an account at russiasexshop.com, but I don’t know what to get.”  The teen finally stopped talking while Yuuri stood there for a minute and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

          Yuuri cleared his throat before asking, “Are you asking me to help you buy sex toys?”

          Yurio’s face was bright red and he wouldn’t meet Yuuri’s eyes, but he nodded yes.

          “Umm.  Don’t you have to be 18 to buy sex toys?”

          A determined look came over Yurio’s face.  “I put Yakov’s birthday in so I could get them.  I’ve already opened the account, but I don’t know what to get.  And I know Victor has used them before, but he’d never let me live it down if I asked him, so I’m asking you to help me out here.”

          Several different expressions crossed Yuuri’s face as he processed this.  “You’re going to buy stuff whether I help you or not, aren’t you?” he asked flatly.

          “Yes,” Yurio gritted out.  His shoulders slumped and he finally met Yuuri’s gaze.  “Will you please just help me?”

          Yuuri sighed before dropping down onto the couch next to Yurio.  “You’re probably right about Victor.  Okay, I’ll help you.  I did something similar around your age, so it’s not like I can judge you or anything.”

          Yurio blinked then turned to look directly at Yuuri.  “What?” he asked flatly.

          “Hmm?  Oh.  Yeah, Yuuko, Takeshi, and I got hold of her mom’s computer one night and ordered some stuff.  We were all kind of trying to figure out our sexuality at the time, so we figured it would be more fun to do it together.”

          Yurio gaped at him.  “Wait.  Does that mean you messed around with them?”

          A strange look came over Yuuri’s face.  Lowly, he stated, “Look I haven’t talked to Victor about this and I’d appreciate if you didn’t bring it up.  I should really tell him myself.  But all he ever asked was if I had a lover and I never really considered that a dating thing because it was just touching.  We never used the toys on each other, we just messed around some.  I was trying to figure out if I liked girls, or guys, or both, Takeshi was just horny, and Yuuko was curious.”

          Yurio blinked a couple more times before bursting out laughing.  “Oh my God, Yuuri!  You’re telling me that you’ve technically had a threesome and Victor thinks you were a virgin before him.  That’s priceless!”

          Yuuri blushed before laughing as well.  “I never really thought about it like that.  I mean, they were my best friends.  It was comfortable with them, you know?  It definitely wasn’t like when I got together with Victor, but yeah I guess I kind of did, huh?”

          The two of them laughed about it some more before the tension from earlier was gone.  Yuuri rubbed his hands together before looking at the website.  “Okay, do you have any idea what you want?”

          Yurio bit his lip.  “Well, I know I need the basics.  Lube, condoms, some sort of vibrator, maybe a butt plug?  But I don’t really know what I’m looking for.”

          “Yeah, I get it’s probably pretty embarrassing to ask someone about this.  Okay, how about this?  I’ll show you some of the things I would recommend for someone who’s interested in sex with another man and you can get whatever you want from those?”

          Yurio agreed to this suggestion and the two spent a good 30 minutes looking over different products.  Some of the things Yurio placed into his shopping cart to go back and look at later, while some things he wasn’t interested in at this point.  The whole point of this was to learn the things he liked, and then once he was more comfortable with the idea, having a Skype session with Otabek and using some of the toys.  Of course, he hadn’t mentioned this to Otabek yet, but he figured Otabek would like the idea of Yuri being comfortable with the idea of Yuri knowing what he liked whenever the two of them got to that point.

          Once they were done, Yurio looked over at Yuuri.  “So, what did you guys do with the sex toys you bought?”

          Yuuri laughed and rubbed at the back of his neck.  “Oh, we split everything up and I took my stuff home.  I never asked Yuuko and Takeshi if they used theirs, but um.  Yeah.  Sex toys are a great option for sex before you’re ready to do anything with another person.”

          Yurio nodded and glanced away.  “Thanks for helping me with this.  And, honestly, I think Victor would get a kick out of hearing about that.  Have you guys ever talked about what he did before you got together?”

          Yuuri settled back against the couch and thought about it.  “He’s told me about a couple of people he had flings with just in case we ever run into them, but no.  I’ve already told Victor I don’t want him to feel bad about any relationships he had before we got together.  He had himself tested before we ever had sex and that’s all I was ever concerned with.”  Yuuri glanced down at his hands in his lap.  “Victor can be odd when it comes to what happened before we got together.  I think he gets angry at himself sometimes, but how could he have known?  Sex with other people happens, but now that we’re committed we would have to have a serious conversation before considering anything else.”

          Yurio threw a confused look Yuuri’s way.  “What does that mean?”

          “Hmm?  Oh, well, I mean I don’t think it would happen anytime soon, but sometimes couples will decide to add other people to their sex lives.  I wouldn’t want to do that now, but it’s also something I haven’t talked to Victor about.  That might be a conversation we have in a few years,” Yuuri added as if just contemplating it.

          Yurio blinked before grinning.  “Holy shit, Victor has no idea what he unlocked when he had you show your Eros to the world, does he?”

          “Ahh, no not really.  And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention that to him,” Yuuri mumbled as his face flamed.  “Besides, I don’t want to do that right now!”

          Yurio smirked.  “So, does Phichit know about this?”

          “Actually, Phichit was one of the first people I talked to about it.  He was so easy to talk with because he doesn’t get embarrassed like I do talking about sexuality.  He also brings a unique perspective to any conversation about sexuality, because Phichit’s Ace, but he’s always happy to talk about safe sex.  Phichit’s motto is do whatever feels good to you, just do it safely, make sure it’s consensual, don’t hurt anyone else, and if it’s illegal don’t get caught.  I tend to feel the same, so we had some great conversations while we lived together.”

          Yurio mulled that over and realized he was underutilizing a valuable resource in Phichit Chulanont.  Of course, with Phichit you had to be careful to state what he couldn’t put on SNS, but if you were specific he listened.  Maybe he should reach out to the Thai skater for some of the questions he had about the sex toys.

          “Thanks, Katsudon.  You gonna go finish what you’ve got going on in the kitchen?”

          “Yep, don’t want it to burn.  Seriously, though.  If you have any questions Phichit’s a great person to talk to.  Just be careful you don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

          After Yurio nodded, Yuuri grinned at him before standing up and making his way back into the kitchen.  Yurio again had the thought that he was incredibly lucky to have Yuuri and Victor as roommates.  There was no way he could have ever had this talk with Yakov or Lilia, and even though Yuuri had initially been embarrassed, he came through for Yuri like he always did.  It was really something to have people like Yuuri and Otabek in his life that he could could talk to about almost anything, since neither of the two would ever judge him.  Victor was too much like an older brother to talk to about some things, but Phichit might be a great person to talk to.

          Chewing on his bottom lip, Yurio DMed Phichit on Twitter.  _Hey, Yuuri told me you were a good person to talk to about sex questions.  But you have to keep it to yourself, okay?  I can’t have this shit all over SNS._

          Yurio’s eyebrows climbed as Phichit responded within a few seconds.  The Thai skater must have already been on his phone to see the message that quickly.  _Hi there, Yuri.  Oh, this sounds juicy, especially since you mentioned Yuuri.  And, of course, this stays strictly between us.  What kind of questions did you have?_

          Yurio swallowed, then before he could overthink it he began to type.  _Otabek and I are long-distance dating and I want to have sex with him, but I don’t know what I’m doing.  So, I got Yuuri to help me pick out some stuff at an online sex shop, but I really need some advice on how to use this stuff._

          Phichit began typing back almost immediately.  _Sure, you know what how about I just send you some good websites that will give you that information?  I bet it’s kind of embarrassing to talk about, so you can just read about what you’re interested in.  And don’t hesitate to ask me if you have other questions, Yuri.  I’ve looked at all kinds of sex research because all my friends are either hetero, bi, or gay and I wanted them to all feel comfortable talking to me about their lives even if I’m Ace.  Safety is my biggest concern for all my skater family members, so please feel free to reach out!_

          Yurio smiled as he read Phichit’s message, then watched as about a dozen different sites popped up underneath it.  Glancing toward the kitchen he called out, “Hey, Katsudon!  You were right about Phichit.  He’s like this huge internet resource.  Is there any topic he hasn’t researched that you know about?”

          Yuuri popped his head over in Yurio’s direction.  “As far as I know Phichit has never researched giraffes or wildebeests, but he may have folders on anything he thinks other people may be interested in.  He does practically live online,” he added with a grin.

          Yurio shook his head with a grin.  This family he’d become part of would never be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a series I'm working on (Podium Family), but takes place in Part III which I haven't written yet, but have begun to outline. Because of this, if you end up reading my Podium Family series, you may see a very familiar scene in part III ;-)


End file.
